The Candy Store
by Wolfie the Love Warrior
Summary: Sasuke will always hate sweets, and nothing will change his mind! Not even the half-naked woman in the middle of hotel room covered in them; Quote is inside; My eight quote-shot; Enjoy!


Yays! It's almost summer!  
>I can finally get the time to update on my stories again!<br>*happy face*  
>Alright guys, here's my 8th quote-shot.<p>

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"Love doesn't make the world go round; love is what makes the ride worthwhile."<em>

-Elizabeth Browning

* * *

><p>"<em>Sakura<em>," Sasuke whined as his girlfriend, Sakura, continued to drag him to the place he loathes the most, "Do we have to spend our anniversary _here_?"

The masculine, and _very _handsome, 6'3 man glowered in disgust at the brightly decorated establishment that his 5'5 girlfriend is dragging him in. "Sweet Tarts" is written in fake candy cane text over the fake pink marshmallow heading board of the building, boasting itself to the heavens. Surrounding the sign were tiny beads of gumballs and cookie butterflies with licorice trees and rainbow swirls covered the giant-sized gingerbread windows and doors. Everything was too sweet, too colorful.

Sasuke didn't like that, not one bit.

"Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura whined back as she continued to pull on his jacket-covered arm, "You _know _this is my _favorite_ place; and since you're my _favorite_ guy, I want you to come here with me!"

"But can't we go someplace that we _both_ like?" Sasuke suggested.

"But you barely like _anything_!" Sakura retorted knowingly.

"I like _you_," Sasuke commented.

"Then come in with me," Sakura stated as the two neared the candy-covered place.

Seeing there's no point in arguing any more with the bubblegum-haired girl, "Hmph, fine," Sasuke sighed in defeat before Sakura squealed and pulled him inside.

* * *

><p>"You're wasting all your money for something that will rot your teeth," Sasuke informed as he watched his girlfriend find and dump all her desired sweets into her freely-given pink plastic bag.<p>

Pouting without taking her eyes off the candy, "I thought _you're_ paying for this!" Sakura commented as she continued to stuff her bag with gummy bears.

Sighing, "I am," Sasuke agreed before softly pulling Sakura's fallen fringe behind her ear, "You're not rich enough to afford the candy…or the dentist."

Grunting childishly before moving on to the Hershey bars section, "Well the candy here is, like, 99 cents per pound!" Sakura informed knowingly, " I _always _brush my teeth, and the dentist _always_ says my teeth are in _perfect_ condition!"

Sasuke shook his head, ignoring the memory of the time the dentist rendezvous(ed) him about telling Sakura to cut down on the candy before she starts to get cavities, before prying Sakura off the cotton candy machine.

"Well aren't you afraid of, at least, getting fat?" Sasuke queried.

His body went stiff for a few moments after Sakura paralyzed it with a deadly glare.

"Never mind," Sasuke muttered loudly enough for Sakura to hear.

Smiling, Sakura held up her candy bag, which looked like it was going to explode, and looked at Sasuke with big, curious eyes.

"Do you think this is enough?" Sakura asked naively.

Sasuke face-palmed for a few moments before dropping his hands, "Yes, Sakura," Sasuke nodded, "That is _more_ than enough."

Sakura blinked at his statement before eying the bag closely.

"Hmm," Sakura hummed, "No, this is way too little!"

Eying his girlfriend bewilderingly, "What do you mean 'too little'?" Sasuke asked, "That bag can fit two _babies_ in it, and you already filled it up to the point that some candy are trying to escape and get some air."

As Sakura bent down to pick the candy up and put them back in the bag, "You have_ more_ than enough, Sakura," Sasuke criticized before dragging her to the cashier, "Either you leave with that bag or nothing at all."

Sakura pouted and sighed childishly as her boyfriend continued to drag her effortlessly to the man in the cashier, who Sasuke glared at for the man to peel his eyes off his future Uchiha bride.

As Sasuke took the giant bag from her to give it to the now cautious cashier, "This is more than you usually get," Sasuke noted as he continued to eye the man predatorily, "What are you going to do with all this candy?"

Holding her hands behind her back and smiling sweetly, "You'll see," Sakura cheerfully assured.

* * *

><p>After hearing Sasuke's best friend, Naruto, blab loudly about Sasuke's proposal surprise for Sakura, Sakura decided to take Sasuke to the candy store on the day Sasuke was going to do it. Sasuke proposed to her that night, which Sakura can't help but feel surprise at before marking his face with lipstick and ecstatic yes's, and the wedding was held in a beautiful, colossal white chapel two weeks later.<p>

The wedding was done, and the reception had just been finished. Sakura waited patiently with an excited smile on her face while standing in the middle of the colorfully decorated hotel room. Gripping anticipatively on her newly wedded husband's robe draping around her tiny, slender form, Sakura held back her usual squeal-ish laugh when her husband, Sasuke, entered the room with the baffled look on his face.

The hotel room, the room that used to be decorated with ornate hotel furniture and decorations, was now bejeweled with strings of sour and sweet bead candy and gleaming sugar crystals. Marshmallows and tiny rectangles of Hershey chocolate blanketed the floor to serve as glitter, and colorful M&M chocolate pieces covered each furniture—from the coffee table and kitchen counters, to the king-sized bed that was prepared specially for this current event.

Sasuke would've noticed the other sweets in the room, but his eyes are now fully-focused on the woman stripping off his navy blue robe.

"Sasuke," Sakura called out sweetly, "You know how much I love sweets, and for you to know why…"

The robe fell to the floor, and Sasuke held his chin up with his hand to keep it from falling on the floor. In the middle of their vast hotel room, Sakura winked at him while posing seductively with her half naked body.

Her body could've been fully exposed, but all her 'good stuff' (A/N: LOL!) were covered in the one thing Sasuke Uchiha hated the most:

Candy.

Her breasts were covered in sticky fruit roll-ups and gummy bears, and her pelvic area is wrapped around by strings of candy necklaces, cotton candy, and marshmallows that were sewed to a cloth-like garment that covered her prized possessions. More fruit roll-ups and other sorts of candies covered the pink-haired woman's body, and her husband, for the first time, found candy to be the most appetizing thing in the world right now.

Or maybe…

"You'll have to eat all this candy before we…" smirking alluringly, "you know," Sakura winked.

It's just his wife, the greatest woman in the world.

_His_ world.

Sasuke smirked before tackling his wife to their king-sized bed.

Sasuke Uchiha hates candy with all his heart, but he'd be willing to eat it all for the one who owns it.

And he did just that, all night long.

* * *

><p>Wow…that kind of felt weird to write,<br>But mostly amusing!  
>(xD)<br>I almost forgot the kinds of candy that are sold in a candy store!  
>It's been a while since I went there.<br>I'm not into sweets like I used to be…

But is it likeable anyway?  
>I hope so.<br>Thank you for reading!


End file.
